Finding A Path
by M4dG4rl
Summary: If Po wasn't separated from his birth parents, he would never have come to the Valley of Peace, would never have found out about the Furious Five and would never have discovered that he was the Dragon Warrior. What would the fate of China be if Po didn't know his destiny? (Status : Hiatus)
1. The Crying Baby

A/N : I know ... I know ... I am a bad author, having two unfinished stories and now coming up with a new one :(

I got writer's block for 'The Legend of The Dragon and The Tiger' but only for an information, I won't stop updating it. Just take a rest for a while from updating that story until I get a better idea :)

And to be honest, I always wonder how the story will turn out if only Po wasn't separated from his birth father. Like what would happen to The Furious Five, to Shifu, to Tai Lung, to Lord Shen and to China if only Po wasn't there to save the world.

The first chapter is taking place after Po's mother leaves the baby Po in the crate the night when she was trying to save Po from the wolves.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Crying Baby**

In the night

The cries were getting louder.

"Quiet!" A giant panda held up a fist, giving the signal to stay silent.

All the other pandas stopped talking immediately as they heard the vague cries coming from afar.

"You heard that?" The leader asked his followers.

They looked at each other in confusion. The cries stopped two seconds later, but it was enough for them to discern who had made it.

"A baby." Whispered a panda.

"Yes." The leader agreed. "A baby."

"Fei!" A female panda gasped as she turned to the leader. "It could be your son!"

As soon as the female panda said that, Fei dashed forward suddenly, leaving his heard behind and almost extinguishing the torch he was holding.

"Fei! Where are you going?!" The female panda exclaimed.

"To find the baby!" Fei shouted in reply.

The female panda turned to the herd. "Come on guys, let's follow him."

They sprinted after their leader.

"Fei! Wait up!"

The leader didn't seem to hear them. He rushed to and fro, uprooting branches and rocks as he searched desperately.

"You found him?" The female panda asked.

Fei shook his head in agitation. "Keep searching!" He ordered.

The pandas obeyed. Using their torches to light up the darkness, they continued searching in the vicinity.

"Where is he?" Fei thought out loud. "I'm sure I just heard him."

"Maybe it was just the wind." The female panda suggested. "Shen might have killed your wife and son already."

Fei glared at the female panda, making her gulp in fright.

"My son is alive!" He repeated. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"But it's unlikely that they'll make it." The female panda persisted. "I saw them both with my own eyes earlier. They were being chased by those wolves."

Fei took a step closer to her. "Listen to me, Mei, my wife won't just give up like that. I know that he's still alive and I'll do anything to find him."

The female panda nodded, understanding the reasons for her leader's stubbornness. "Alright, if that's what you want us to do, we'll be glad to help."

They continued their search as the sky grew steadily darker.

The baby's cries were once more.

"There!" A panda shouted as he pointed at a large rock in the distance.

They rushed towards the said location, the cries getting clearer and louder with each step they took. When they finally reached the rock–

"Bao!" Fei exclaimed in joy, happiness filling him as he found the crying baby in a vegetable crate.

The baby was still crying, but the pandas were pleased.

"Oh, Bao." Fei said in relief as he lifted the baby out of the crate. "I thought I would never see you again."

All the baby did was to continue crying, doing what all babies would do in the same situation.

"Shush... shush..." Fei tried to calm the baby. "I'm here."

"It's a miracle!" A panda proclaimed. "The baby has survived the savagery of the ferocious wolves."

"The Gods are watching over your son, Fei." Said Mei the female panda.

Fei embraced his baby tightly. "My wife gave her life to save my son." He said with tears in his eyes.

The pandas bowed their heads, mourning the death of the mother who sacrificed herself for her son.

"She's in heaven now, along with all our ancestors."

The baby had stopped crying, but he was still sobbing. Fei looked into his son's watery jade green eyes.

"What are we gonna do now, Fei?" Mei asked again. "We have found your son but we can't go back to the village."

The pandas milled about, waiting for their leader to make a decision.

Clearly their valley isn't a safe place to live anymore. Lord Shen and his army of wolves had found them there. Luck was on their side this time, allowing most of them to escape Shen's massacre fairly unscathed. It would be a mistake to stake everything and risk it all again.

"You're right." Fei acknowledged. He turned to all the pandas. "Lord Shen might still be chasing after us. We must leave this place as soon as possible. "

"But where should we go?"

"I have no idea yet, but it'll be a place where Lord Shen will never find us, a place where we can live in peace forever." He stated firmly.

They all mumbled in agreement.

"We should move." Mei suggested nervously. "I'm worried that the wolves are still around."

The giant pandas began moving again, leaving their homes for a new beginning. No one knew where they were headed to. What they did know is that they can never go back to their destroyed village. There were many bad memories and associations there and they wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

Little did they know that by finding the baby and taking it along with them, they had just changed the path that fate had designed for him. Now, the baby that was destined to be the Dragon Warrior will never find out his true calling as the protector of China.

What will China's fate be then?

* * *

A/N : What do you think guys ? A bad start ? or what?

I'm always nervous everytime I post a new story so I do really need your comment. Every single words from you will be very always appreciated :)

By the way, you know who's the crying baby, don't you ?

Thanks for reading and bye ;)


	2. A Revealed Story

A/N : Aw, guys, you made my day :D Your reviews mean a lot to me and everything you said made me happy :) Thank you.

And of course, to Salunatic, I owe you many thanks (read his story, it's pretty awesome).

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Revealed Story**

It had been three years ever since the pandas found a new place to settle down. It was located deep in the mountains, far from their old village. The new place was almost as pleasant and peaceful as their previous village. The ground was fertile, allowing them to work as farmers, planting and harvesting paddy as their daily staple.

"Bao." Fei called out his son, a usual routine he practiced every morning ever since they settled in the new village. "Where are you?"

He walked around the house in search of the little panda, but his efforts were in vain. There was not a single sign of the little ball of fluff.

"Where is he?" He muttered to himself.

"Missing him again, Fei?" Someone greeted, snapping him out of his train of thought.

Fei titled his head. "Mei?"

"It seems like your little Bao is an active kid."

"You can say that. He's always missing." He grumbled.

Mei smiled in amusement and continued watching him.

"Wanna help me?" Fei asked.

"Sure."

They searched all over the place, eventually passing by some pandas who were working in the paddy fields.

"Have you see Bao?" Fei asked a panda that was currently hoeing the ground.

"Nope." He answered. "He's probably in the flower garden again."

"Alone?!"

"I guess so?"

Fei palmed his forehead. "Oh boy."

He headed towards the garden, Mei trailing his footsteps.

"What could he be doing alone in there?"

"Playing?" Mei guessed. "Why not just let him be?"

"Leave him alone? Are you crazy?"

"He's a kid. Kids love playing, don't they?"

Fei ignored her and continued walking. As they neared the garden, a little panda was seen running, blissfully ignorant of the outside world while he chased a couple of butterflies around, a wide grin plastered on his chubby face.

"Bao!" Fei called him as he rushed toward his son.

"Baba?" The little panda stopped chasing to look at him.

"What are you doing alone in here?" Fei asked in a half scolding, half worried tone.

"Playing." The little panda answered brightly. "Look." He pointed his little finger at the colorful butterflies fluttering in the air above him. "They're so beautiful."

Fei sighed. "Bao. You know you shouldn't be alone in here. You could get lost."

"But it's fun in here." Bao pouted.

"I know. But—" He picked up his son. "You're too little. You shouldn't be playing outside." He turned to Mei. "Right, Mei?"

"Nope. You're just being over protective." Mei disagreed. "Our village is safe enough even for a three year old to play alone all by himself in the open in the middle of the night."

Fei growled. "You should be affirming what I said, not contradicting me."

"Oops, sorry." Mei laughed.

"Alright Bao, time to go home." He deposited his son into Mei's arms. "You won't mind taking him home would you?"

"I can watch him play if you want."

"No."

Mei gave a shrug. "As you wish. Hey wait a minute. Where are you going?"

"The altar to pray. Where else do you think I'm going?"

"Oh yeah. Have fun."

She turned and started walking away.

"Don't forget to give him a bath." Mei heard Fei shouting at her from afar.

Mei didn't bother responding. She knew that she would have done it even without being reminded.

**FAP**

Arriving at Fei's house, Mei placed the little panda down on the terrace steps and sat down beside him.

"Did you have a fun, Bao?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, Aunt Mei. I was playing with the butterflies."

"Oh. Yes. Your father should let you play more."

"Why doesn't baba let me play? He doesn't like it?"

Mei smiled. "He does, Bao, but he's worried because you're still young." She replied as she rubbed his head affectionately.

"But it's fun."

"Yes I know. If I am your mother, I would have talked your father into letting you play more."

She gazed into the distance as her thoughts swirled around her leader who she knew was now sitting in front of an altar, searching aimlessly for a path to peace. She was well aware of the reasons behind Fei's protectiveness. He was too afraid of losing little Bao. Three years ago, his wife gave her life to save their son. Fei was still mourning her death and he didn't want her sacrifice to be in vain.

Bao shook her paw to get her attention.

"Aunt Mei?"

"Yes?"

"Where's mama?"

_Oh_. Mei was momentarily taken aback when she heard that question.

Ever since Bao learnt to speak, he has been asking the same question frequently and every time he did so, they would find a way to brush it aside, either with a story or with some fun and games. Neither of them had given him any definite answers yet. They hadn't told him of his mother's death.

But how long time can they continue hiding the truth?

"Bao." Mei said softly as she placed her paw on his shoulder. "Your mother is gone."

"Why didn't mama take me with her?"

Mei smiled. "She couldn't."

"When will she be back?"

"She can't come back, Bao."

"Why? Mama doesn't miss me?"

"No. Your mama really loves you. But... she's… she's… " Mei squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed. Taking a deep breath, she looked deep into Bao's eyes, his curiosity and eagerness fueling her resolution to continue. "Your mother has passed away."

"What is passed away?"

Mei didn't realize that tears had started rolling down her cheeks. "It means that she won't come back."

"Can I visit mama?"

"No, Bao. You can't. Mama… Mama wants you to stay here."

Bao's expression was one of bewilderment. He clearly didn't understand the meaning of passed away. "When can I see her?"

"Don't worry, Bao. You will always be able feel your mother's presence." She placed her paw on that little panda's chest. "In here."

"In my heart?"

"Yes. She lives in you."

Bao placed his paw on his chest. "Mama is here." He mumbled with a smile.

Mei wanted to cry just by seeing Bao like that. He had his mother's eyes and smile.

She knew that she shouldn't tell Bao about his mother. Fei had warned her explicitly not to tell him anything about Shen's massacre. As she thought about it, she realized that sooner or later, Bao would find out the truth. The only difference is whether what he found out is the true facts from them or the distorted version from others. Mei wiped away her tears and looked at Bao once more before making the decision.

"Bao."

"Yes, Aunt Mei?"

"I have a story for you."

Bao grinned delightedly. He loved stories. "Tell me! Tell me!"

She knew that Fei would be furious, but her mind was set.

"This story happened three years ago. It's about you, your mother and an evil peacock named Lord Shen."

* * *

A/N : I bet you know what story Mei will tell to Bao aka Po.

The next chapter will take place twenty seven later, where we'll see what happens to The Furious Five as Po aren't there to save The Valley of Peace from Tai Lung and China from Lord Shen.

Oh, and don't forget to check out my new one-shot 'When A Farewell Comes', guys. I hope you'll like it :D

Would you mind giving me your review to this chapter? It's easy and free :D Everything you say will mean a lot to me even though if it's only 'update soon' ;)


	3. Citizen of The Valley of Peace

A/N : As my promise ; the story is updated. Thanks to Salunatic for helping me editing this chapter. And thanks to you, my dear readers for not being silent readers. I'm proud of you.

Now, the story is taking place after Lord Shen takes over Gongmen City. I do really hope you like this chapter.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Citizen of The Valley of Peace**

_Deep in the middle of an unknown forest_

The female tiger had been in the same spot for hours. She was as still as a rock, moving only her eyes and occasionally her head as she watch the flurry of activities around her, warily looking out for anything that may threatened those she was protecting.

It has been three years since they left the Valley of Peace. Although everyone had been living in the same place for quite some time, it still wasn't a place to call home.

The tiger let out a sigh, remembering all the things that had happened to her, to her comrades, to her master and to her people…

Three years ago, she lived at the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace as a Kung Fu warrior. The Grandmaster then, had a vision where a notorious prisoner, Tai Lung, would break out of prison. In order to protect the citizens, Master Oogway decided to organize a tournament to find the one who can defeat Tai Lung. The one and only, Dragon Warrior.

However, everyone was upset when the Dragon Warrior wasn't chosen. Initially, she was almost sure that the title was hers, but at the end of the tournament, the wise old turtle disappointedly told them all that the rightful Dragon Warrior hasn't arrived.

Even after the death of Master Oogway, they were still unable to find a solution to the problem.

When news arrived that Tai Lung had finally broken out of Chorh-Gom Prison, her Kung Fu teacher and father, Master Shifu, then ordered her to evacuate the villagers to a safer place as he was worried that when Tai Lung arrived, none of them would be able to fight against him.

Her master had instructed her to keep the villagers in a safe and hidden place where Tai Lung can never find them. He himself would remain at the Jade Palace to face Tai Lung alone, knowing full well that he would not survive the battle.

"_Evacuate the village. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage."_

"_What about you, Master?"_

"_I will fight him."_

"_What?"_

"_I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape."_

"_But Shifu. He'll kill you."_

"_Then I will finally have paid for my mistake."_

The tiger looked down at the object in her paw, at the Dragon Scroll.

"_Master Shifu…_" She murmured to herself. He had given her the scroll even though she wasn't the Dragon Warrior. It wasn't for her anyway. He only wanted her to keep it safe.

Since the time they left, she hadn't had any news of her master's condition. Was he still alive? If so, he would have summoned them back to the valley. Since he didn't…. Was he…. Dead?

The villagers and her had been waiting for a long time. While waiting, they had built a camp where they were staying to make lives more comfortable. They were now living like a big family with her as the leader.

What frustrated her most was the ever complicating situation. Their first problem hadn't yet been solved, another was already shoved into their hands.

Rumor has it that a peacock named Lord Shen had taken over Gongmen City. To make things worse, he and his army were now journeying across China, conquering one village after another.

"Tigress." Someone called her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

A green snake slithered towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching our people?"

"I'm worried about you. You've been standing here without moving since this morning. You haven't even eaten anything yet."

"Thanks, Viper. But I'm not hungry."

"Oh, come on, Tigress." The snake insisted. "Mr. Ping had just made stir-fried tofu, your favorite."

Mr. Ping was a goose that used to own a noodle shop when he was in the valley of peace. Now, he was just a cook, providing meals for everyone in the camp.

"Tell him to keep some for me."

The snake leaned closer to her and lowered her voice. "You miss Master Shifu?"

"I hope he's still alive."

"He is. You have to believe it."

"What if Tai Lung kills him?"

"Don't give up hope."

"I'm just afraid."

"You shouldn't be." She advised. "Remember what Master Shifu said about keeping our people safe? You're our leader now. What would they say if they see you like this?"

"I wish I knew how he is."

"Me too."

Viper sighed and smiled at her, hoping that the striped feline would return the gesture. She was mildly disappointed though when Tigress' expression remained inscrutable.

"Viper?"

"Yes?"

"Is Soothsayer in her tent?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess so. She should be reading the future from her bowl as usual."

"I'm going to see her."

The tiger turned and walked away.

"Tigress. I don't think she likes to be interrupted." Viper informed her as Tigress began walking towards a particular tent.

"She can't stop me from visiting." She replied.

Soothsayer was an old goat from Gongmen City. She used to work for Lord Shen as a fortune teller until he set her free when he didn't need her anymore, effectively banishing her from the city.

Despite having worked for Lord Shen previously, Tigress still trusted the goat. Ever since Tigress accepted her into the camp, the said goat has been helping the camp whenever she can. She was sure that Soothsayer was on their side.

As she was about to enter the tent-

"Tigress. You're back."

"I am." She replied as she walked in.

The goat was busy mixing some grayish white powder into a bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing the future."

As she sprinkled more powder into the bowl, clouds started forming, floating above the bowl to form a symbol of yin and yang.

Tigress stared in awe until the apparition disappeared.

"The warrior of black and white." She mumbled.

"It is."

"You always tell me that Lord Shen will be defeated by him."

"That's true."

"Who is he? When will he come."

"I don't know, Tigress."

"Does this warrior know his duty?"

"Whether he knows it or not, he will eventually fulfill his destiny."

Tigress clucked her tongue in annoyance. Although Soothsayer had told her more than a thousand times about the Warrior of Black and White and how he will save China in the end, Tigress still wasn't assured that things will turn out well. How long more do they have to wait?

"Be patient." Soothsayer reassured as if reading her thoughts. "He will come."

"If he doesn't, my comrades and I will fight the peacock."

Soothsayer smiled understandingly. She knew that Tigress will always put the safety of China ahead of everything else. It was in her fighting spirit that made her the warrior she was today.

She would have left long ago if it wasn't for her master's instructions to protect her people.

The warrior of black and white was her only hope now.

Realizing that her visit was a wasted trip, she decided to leave the tent.

Stepping out, she noticed the bustle of activities around her and deduced that it was almost lunch time. Some villagers were helping Mr. Ping cook under the tree near his tent while some were carrying firewood and crates full of vegetables. Others were helping with maintaining the cleanliness of the camp, routinely clearing wastes like fallen leaves and branches.

_When will this be over?_ She thought. _When will we be able to return to the valley?_

As she was contemplating, a goose carrying a large crate waddling by caught her attention.

"Zeng."

The goose turned to the tiger.

"Master Tigress?"

Tigress walked over and knelt down to his eye level. "Listen. I want you to do something." She whispered. "I want you to fly back to the valley of peace and find out if Master Shifu is still alive."

"But Master Shifu forbids us to go back before—"

"I know. But I can't wait any longer. Fly back there and find Master Shifu. When you're done, come back here."

Zeng knew that he couldn't argue with the tiger master. He therefore put down the crate, spread his wings and flew off to the valley.

_Warrior of Black and White_ Tigress thought as she watched Zeng slowly disappear into the horizon. _Where are you?_

* * *

A/N : Well, a boring chapter? Don't worry, I promise I will make the next chapter uhm... brighter.

Yes, Lord Shen and Tai Lung are the main villains. And because I'm always thinking that there should be a wise character in this story, I put Sootsayer to live along with Tigress and others.

What do you think, my dear readers? Please say something and you'll get the reward :D


End file.
